Nightly Surprises
by PenPusher4
Summary: Sequel to "Ticklish"..Hekas way to get along with the current mating season...ScarabHeka


Disclaimer: I don´t own Mummies Alive

* * *

After their little ´´encounter´´ Scarab had thrown himself into work for the rest of the day - which was a whole day after all.

No wonder then, that he had grown pretty tired till night time, when he finally allowed himself to rest and go to bed.

Once he was in his bed room he quickly changed into his pjs and threw the blanket over himself.

With a relaxing sigh he closed his eyes.

His thoughts and mind drifted slowly off as he reached the border between awareness and sleep.

That was when he suddenly felt something on his bed, making him wake up again immediately.

Alarmed he looked around in his room just to see.._Heka_

The snake sat right in front of him on his blanket, lambently examining with her forked tongue.

"Heka ? But what-" He stopped as he suddenly felt Heka´s tentative tongue on his throat.

Within a heartbeat the snake had advanced even more on him, the tip of her body´s end teasing him by trailing over his arm.

Her head climbed higher and she brushed against his chin with her tongue.

Almost hypnotizing she stared at him until he felt himself sinking into the red depths of her eyes.

Using her chance while he was distracted, she let her lower part slip into the opening of his pjs, exploring his chest with her tip, while her forked tongue continued to move over his face and caress it in the process.

This seemed to wake him up out of his trance, somehow.

His hand moved into the inside of his pjs, trying to grab this obnoxious animal.

But Heka was quicker and entwined her lower body around his ankle, stopping him from stopping her.

"Heka ?" He asked again, still as confused as before.

"Yesss ?" She hissed sugar sweet.

"What- what are you doing ??" He asked, his voice slightly trempling as she had begun to nibble at his ears, seeming rather contented with it.

Heka stopped, chuckling lightly - what came out as a half-hiss -, and looked directly into his eyes.

"Don´t tell me you´ve never thought of this before.." She simply said in a seductive tone, continuing with what she had started.

Her answer shocked him, as an underestimation.

Shocked him this much, that he first ´´awoke´´ when it seemingly was too late :

Heka had entered his pants.

"No, dont !" His eyes widened in panic, yet seconds later he threw his head back, eyes closed...Heka had wrapped herself around him.

Curious her tongue slipped out of her mouth now and then to ´´examine´´ Scarab´s tip.

Little movements, that had a great effect :

By now Scarab had abandonded any thought of really stopping her, only tried it half-hearted; more to prove himself that there was still something left in him that didn´t give up so easily, rather than for the sake of being untouched.

To prevent any noise or whatsoever movement he dug his fingers into his sheets.

But Heka wouldn´t be Heka if she would be satisfied with that.

Soon she let her tongue linger longer on him, with the rest of her body squeezing him.

Heka had won : Weak moans came out of Scarab´s mouth.

He was breathing faster by now, the realization of this moment sinking in deeper and deeper by the seconds.

Blood - a mixture of shame and arousal - flushed his cheeks, a thing he couldn´t do anything about.

Just like he couldn´t do anything about his hips, that bucked against Heka´s warm mouth as his arousal grew.

"Uhh..Heka.." He sighed her name almsot inaudible.

"Yesss ?" He heard her voice, felt her breath against him, which almost made him see the light too early.

"I guess I´m about to..I might.." He managed to stammer.

"I see..." The teasing in her voice was not ignorable.

Then she lightly bit him right on the tip, directly sending him into the light.

--

...Panting heavily he fell back on his bed.

Hissing contented of herself Heka moved out of his pants to lay herself down across his heaving chest.

The moment their eyes locked Scarab felt utmost gratefulness, but also confusion.

Affectionately he stroked over her forehead, whispering her name once again.

Heka happily gave into his touch, repeating her ´´purring´´ from before.

"Why ?" He then asked her quietly.

She only smiled a knowing smile at him, looking at him.

"Because I felt like it...and it seems that we both felt like it, afterall.."

He pulled her into a semi-hug, holding her with both arms, looking her deep into the eyes.

"Is there a way to make up for it ?" He softly whispered against her scales, a grin playing around his lips.

Grinning too, she let her tongue brush against his lips.

"Get creative.."

* * *

Review ;) !! NO FLAMES !!


End file.
